(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to car theft proofing systems, and more particularly to a car theft proofing system acting as a safeguard against a car theft in which a thief unlocks a car door.
(2) Cross-Reference to Related Applications
This application contains further improvements in the general subject matter disclosed in application Ser. No. 240,670 filed Sept. 6, 1988 and No. 368,723 filed June 21, 1989.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, when leaving a car, the car owner (driver), to avoid theft, stops the engine, pulls out the engine key, then shuts the windows and locks the door with a door key, or interlocks the door and shut it with the outside door grip turned up to lock the door.
However, thieves often unlock the doors of parked cars by inserting a wire, imitation key or other article into the cylinder door lock, or directly manipulate a door lock mechanism by inserting a thin plate through a space between the window pane and the door body. In this way, equipment such as car stereos and air-conditioners are stolen by thieves.